My Loving Savior
by huskeylove97
Summary: Victoria has kidnapped Bella after the Cullens' left. For eight months, she has endured pain. A red eyed stranger saves her life. In the process, he may be something more. Bella isn't completely human either.
1. Chapter 1

My Loving Savior

I lost count of the time that I had been here. The days blurred together. Alice should've seen this and come to help me. Victoria has been gone three days. I saw movement to my right. A man with shaggy blonde hair stepped forward. His red eyes pierced my brown ones. Everything went black.

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does. **


	2. Chapter 2

µ Peter POVµ

My 'knower' was telling me to head west. I had never ignored it before so I did as it told me. I came across a scent of vampire and human. There was a cabin. The scent of old and fresh human blood met my senses. I could hear a heart beating. I had the feeling that I needed to go inside. My instincts never steered me wrong so I followed them. There was a room in the back without a door.

I stepped inside the tiny room. My crimson eyes met a pair of chocolate brown ones. Her eyes rolled back and she went limp. I took in her state. Cuts, gashes, bites, burns, and bruises littered her body. 'Mate' my instincts screamed. I snarled. Who would do this?

I untied her and gently picked her up. She whimpered. "Shh, baby girl. No one will harm you while I'm alive. You are safe," I whispered. She snuggled closer to me but winced in the process. I took off running. I made sure not to jostle her too much. Every time she made a sound, I would slow down and check on her. We made it back to my ranch. I ran through the house and up to my room. I laid her down. I grabbed my phone. "Hello?" my brother said. "I need ya help. Come alone. Please hurry," I begged. "Alright, Peter, calm down. What's wrong?" he asked. I told him. "I'll be there in twenty-four hours. You went to med school. You have the supplies to treat her on your own," he said and hung up.

I saw her move out of the corner of my eye. She's awake. I went to her side. She whimpered in fear. "Please don't hurt me," she begged. "Easy, Darlin'. Nobody will ever hurt you again. Just rest easy, baby girl," I cooed. She nodded carefully and slept. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt for her. I cleaned her, stitched her, gave her shots, pain meds, and put clothes on her.

I went downstairs and tried to figure out what she might like to eat. I decided to order a pepperoni pizza. It would be here in twenty minutes. I heard someone running towards my house. I snarled in warning.

"Calm down, Peter. It's me," Jasper said. "Come in, Major. Just don't be too loud," I warned. He came in quietly. "Where is she?" he asked. I motioned for him to follow me. We made our way up the stairs.

I could hear that she was awake. I slowly opened the door. She looked our way. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "I hurt all over," she whimpered. I walked slowly towards her. "I'll give you some more pain meds. I ordered pizza that should be here soon," I said. "Thank you," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

A Cullen and Information

µ Peter POV µ

"Bella?" Major asked. I froze. "Jasper?" she said in confusion. Her heart sped up. I immediately went to her side. "You need to calm down, sweetheart. You'll put too much stress on yourself. When you're better you two can talk, okay?" I said. She nodded. The doorbell rang. "Go and get that. We'll talk while she's eating," I said so she couldn't hear. He nodded and left.

Major brought up a plate and the pizza. Her stomach growled. "How long since you've eaten?" I asked. "A month maybe, I lost track of everything," she whispered. Major sent me calming waves. "Who did this?" I asked. She looked at the Major. "Victoria," she whispered. Jasper snarled. She whimpered in fear. I growled lowly at him. I rubbed her arm.

She leaned into me. I carefully wrapped my arm around her waist. She tensed for a moment before relaxing. I began purring. She giggled. "Didn't know you were a cat," she murmured. I chuckled. "Sorry, Bella. Do you remember when you were taken?" Major asked. "Um… a week before my nineteenth birthday. The pack stopped protecting me a month before," she whispered. I growled lowly.

"Bella, that was eight months ago. You've been with her for eight months," Major said. She looked shocked. "Can I borrow a phone. The pack was led by my brother?" she asked. I handed her my phone. She dialed a number and waited.

"Hello?" a male said. "Hey," Bella said. "Bell?" the man breathed. "Yeah, Sammy, you shouldn't have let Jake take charge that day. I'm safe now, I think. I want to visit in a month or so," she said. "Okay, the twins miss you," she smiled softly. "Bye," they both said.

She turned to me and laid her head on my chest. She had eaten three slices in between talking. "Tired, sweetheart?" I asked. She nodded. "Major, I want to know everything," I said. I moved, so that she was covered. He started telling me everything. "I'm going to kill him," I snarled when the Major was done.

Bella kept whimpering and moving around. I rubbed her back. Her hair fell back showing her face more. There was a tattoo that looked like a blue moon above her right eyebrow. There were tribal markings by her ears.

"Major, look," I said. He looked at the tattoos. "What do those mean?" he asked. "I don't know. Let me see your phone," I said. He handed it to me. I typed in the tattoos. An article popped up. It said:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My Loving Savior will be put on hold for a few weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

A Goddess

'Believed to be the marks of Sarifina; the goddess of the supernatural. She is the daughter of Zeus and Athena. Sister of Ares and Perseus.'

I showed it to the Major. "Dear God," he whispered. "I know. The this is; does she know?" I asked. "Maybe but we'll have to wait to ask," he said. "Ask what?" she whispered making us jump. Jasper showed her the article. She sighed. "Kinda figured they would be visible now," she said softly.

"You knew?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, I got a visit nine months ago. I just never got to learn everything. Hold on," she said. We nodded. "Daddy," she murmured. Crash! I jumped. A man stood in front of us.

"Fina?" he said. "Daddy?" she squealed. I smiled down at her. Her eyes had a shine to them. "What happened to you?" he asked. She started shaking. I pulled her closer to me. I started purring again. The man had a smile on his face. "Can I see my daughter?" he asked. I nodded and let her go. Jasper and I stood up and walked to stand at the foot of the bed.

The man walked to the bed and lifted her up. I snarled. "Calm down. She is staying here, young one," he said. I calmed slightly. He held onto her whispering words in a different language. She calmed down and went limp. I started to growl. Jasper was filtering calm but it was having no affect.

"She's just sleeping. I would never hurt my daughter. Now I must go and tell her brothers that she had been found," he said. With that he was gone. "Bro, you just growled at the king of gods. You're lucky he didn't kill you," Major said. "Yes he is," my angel said.

We turned to her. "Would he have killed me?" I asked. "No but Ares might've if it had been him. My brother is very temperamental. Where do you think Jasper's personality came from? You are what you are because Ares asked me to," she said.

"What?" he asked. "Ares saw potential in you. Normally, I don't interfere with fate, but he asked me to. Everything else was out of my hands," she said. Major was losing it. He was projecting resentment, anger, and pain. My mate was screaming from the pain. I ran over and tackled my brother. He reined the emotions in. Jasper looked guilty.

I let him up and went to my girl. She whimpered. "Sh, baby girl. You're okay, just sleep," I whispered. She moved closer to me and started to drift off. When she was asleep, I turned to my brother.

"Give me one good reason not to rip you into pieces," I said. "I'm sorry Peter. I was just upset that she interfered with my destiny," he said. "She just made it so you would be changed. My little sister did not know how or what would happen," a man said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Perseus," he said. "You are lucky it was me she called. Anyone else, especially my brother and Hades, would harm you. I am one of the few calm ones," he said.

"Who are you to her?" Jasper asked. "Her brother," he said. "Who is her other brother?" I asked. "Ares," he said. I froze. "The real God of War?" I asked. He nodded. He looked at my mate in sadness.

"Ares went crazy when she went missing. I'm going to call him now," Perseus said. A boom of thunder alerted us to Ares. "Perseus why am I here?" he demanded. "Look at the bed brother," Perseus said. Ares did and gasped. "What was done to her?" he demanded. I told him all that I knew. By the end both Gods were in a rage. "Boys calm down!" my angel yelled. Then she whimpered as she moved. "Baby, stay still. It will only hurt more," I said. She had already passed out. The guys tried to get near here but I snarled in warning. They backed up. "He'll be like this until she wakes up," Jasper said.


End file.
